Forum:Current Quest Template
Ok this is our current Quest template, it is a basic template, I am not good at templates so I hope Motarrisu has something for the Quest Template. So here is the basic text version: Quest Name: Quest Giver: Recommended Level: Quest Rewards: Quest Info: Please come back here often to see updates to the templates, we hope that there will be one! When the new template comes out, try to update old one with the new one! Thank you contributors! *hijacking* I've started to make a quest page, and since there is no Template yet, I'm taking the liberty to use a different format. However, my so-called template should not be used as one. If I can, I'll make a real one. --D-day An update about the quest pages So, we still have no real template for the quests... but as long as people enter the steps (location, NPC, etc.) and the rewards, everything is good. They will be converted to a new template, a proper formatting some other day. And for some weird and unknown reasons, someone likes to mess this page by removing all the content and saying he is new. I would protect this page, but that sounds quite ridiculous to do since it's just a forum page. We shall see~ --D-day 04:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I think with new users, they may honestly have no idea how to edit a wiki so I'm in favor of a one/two strike rule. Say hello to them, give them a guide and see where it goes from there. :And as far as quests, we seem to have different ways of handling the quest naming. For Chivalry quests, I prefer using the NPC as the main article and I think you're going by the Mirror Guide name. Take Ghostly Glenda. In the Mirror Guide, her quest series is "Spirit of the Sad Girl" or something similar? Is there some consensus we want to reach on those? On non-chivalry quests, I tend to not use the Mirror Guide and usually work on names from my Mission Journal. ⋄[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 02:24, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Of course I prefer using the Mirror Guide's names for any quests (haha). One thing that I like is the location of the NPC given, but it also gives a "suggested level", which really is the level you need to be in order to start the quest. The Mission Journal's "suggested level" is (in my opinion) useless (although I still added it for the quests I've entered I think). I prefer having the name of the Quest rather than the NPC itself, since obviously it isn't the right name of the quest. However, I don't want to use my sysop status (which you also have anyway!) to make the final decision. ::For steps, I copied them from the Mission Journal when there are any. Not exactly the best solution, but I didn't feel like writing something new. --D-day 15:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have two problems with using the mirror names: :::#This really only applies to the Chivalry quests but the first thing I do when I enter a new area is speak to the NPCs. I tend to only use the mirror guide for standalone quests (Easy Oak, Rowan Reese) and even then it's a last resort. :::#The reason it's a last resort: lots of the names are screwed up. I think? this is really only an Aeria problem, AFAIK GameTribe doesn't localize, they just take whatever Softstar gives them. Take Mysterious Old Man. That's his actual name in the game, Mirror Guide has the quest (and his name) listed as Mysterious Elder, which is also the name of the Mortuary guy in EC. You can see other descriptions where the names and/or locations are not right (stage 1 of both mirror quests, all of the instance quests, Swordsman Qualification still lists swordsman, the BP chivalry quest says it's in Blakatoa). On some of the other chivalry quests, you can see there's just an awkward copy-paste job going on (Jack Rabbit). :::So I'm just using the NPC name for the chivalry pages (and linking it as a quest on the area and monster page). I don't have a problem using the Guide name for non-chivalry quests, as they normally involve multiple NPCs, but I'd feel uncomfortable with naming Greedy Cat's quest "Gimme Cat" like it is in the Guide. ⋄[[User:SSF|SSF]] 17:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I do think they make some awkward translations, and have some text that is not related to the quest at all. We will do it the way you're doing it (i.e. using the NPCs' names for the quests, unless there are several NPCs, or whichever is the best.) --D-day 01:29, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::We can do redirects as well, if need be, as long as they aren't done with great abundance :3 ⋄[[User:SSF|SSF]] 01:46, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, we should just delete them rather than making redirects (I'm talking about the pages named in accordance to the Mirror Guide), since I think there's going to be a lot of redirects to do (I don't know if redirects is counted in our articles counts to be honest). I'll do it with mine when I can (or if I actually don't forget to do it). --D-day 13:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Qualification Quests Should we just get rid of those? They are generally very short, and I think it would be better to just have them on the job page. I don't think we should make a redirect either... I don't think most people will search "(job) qualification" if they want to become said job. --D-day 20:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with getting rid of them. The only one that could be considered lengthy is the Thief Qual and it's current article is just a wall of text, so it could easily be shortened. ⋄[[User:SSF|SSF'']] 02:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll do something about the article. --D-day 03:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC)